pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Wideye or Awakening Potion
Wideye or Awakening Potion is a potion which is made in the brewing potions mini-game. This potion was the cheapest and easiest to brew, for those who want to have fun and don't want to waste galleons to brew potions, this was the best choice giving you 162 points per galleon. Now, this potion, after the February 2015 update, is one of the longest and hardest to brew. Ingredients *Dried Billywig Stings *Snake Fangs *Wolfsbane Making the potion Part one #Add 6 Snake Fangs to your mortar #Add 4 measures of Standard Ingredient to your mortar #Add 6 measures of Dried Billywig Stings to your cauldron #Heat to medium temperature for 30 seconds #Crush ingredients in mortar #Add 4 measures of your crushed ingredients from your mortar, into your cauldron #Stir 3 times, clockwise #Wave your wand #Leave to brew Part two # Add 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane to your cauldron # Stir 3 times, counterclockwise # Wave your wand to complete the potion Tips *Handle the ingredients well and try not to make the ingredients spread out. *Once ruined, refresh. Note that it might not work on the new interface. *Note that you must put the Dried Billywig Stings into the cauldron not the mortar. *Two of the ingredients, Wolfsbane and Dried Billywig Stings, can be found in book 1, chapter 8, moment 3. They reappear once you run out of them, so you can keep coming back after you've used up your stocks. *Don't crush your ingredients in the mortar at the same time the cauldron is brewing for 30 seconds, wait until the 30 seconds is over or it will tell you that the temperature was not correct or melt your cauldron. *For heating, use the red heat until you get into the green zone between the lines, then switch between the orange heat and the off button. This makes sure that the heat won't be too much or too little. Brew times *Pewter Cauldron: 23 hours. *Brass Cauldron: 14 hours. *Copper Cauldron: 8 hours. Time to return to cauldron *Pewter Cauldron: 690 minutes. *Brass Cauldron: 230 minutes. *Copper Cauldron: 200 minutes. Points per hour ratio *Pewter Cauldron: 9.8 points per hour *Brass Cauldron: 11.5 points per hour *Copper Cauldron: 12.8 points per hour Trivia (Before 2015 update) Probably due to its relative cheapness, according to the Pottermore Insider the Wideye Potion is the most commonly brewed potion. Category:Potions Category:Ingredients Category:Making the Potion Category:Brew Times In February 2015, the brew times and amounts of house points changed dramatically. Since then, the Wideye Potion has the longest brew time and the highest amount of house points awarded (100 house points). GlitchesCategory:Time to Return to Cauldron There are several common glitches, such as * Having no "Brew This Potion" button * Not being able to finish the second part of the potion because you ran out of time (there are only about twenty seconds to complete it, but admittedly there are only three simple steps, so you should be fine). * Potion-making randomly slowing down There are probably more. Edit this page if you know of more!